


Animal

by GenimHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rave, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenimHale/pseuds/GenimHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at Rave without Jackson causing trouble, things get heated... Inspired by Animal - Conor Maynard </p><p>(Bad summary but just check it out?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Party Guessed (2x08) but before Battlefield (2x11)

Animal

The lights flashed brightly in the club. They were back at Rave: Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Erica but not Jackson. The last time they were in here, they were trying to get Jackson and protect all the other club-goers so it was nice to have a night where they could relax and actually have fun. Fun was a loose term. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves but Stiles was sat alone at the bar. Scott had left him sipping on a regular coke a while ago to dance with some girl. Stiles had been designated as driver by Scott. He sighed as he drained the last drop of his drink and slammed his glass back down on the counter. He was about to order another drink when Erica slid in next to him.  
‘Two beers please,’ she smiled at the bartender. He looked her up and down with a sly smirk before pouring the two beers out.   
‘That all babe?’ he asked her flirtatiously.  
‘How about two vodka shots and keep them coming?’ she added and he nodded, grabbing two glasses and setting them down on the counter. When they were poured, she slid one in front of Stiles and he lifted his eyes. She narrowed her hazel eyes and pouted her deep-red lips until he spoke.  
‘I’m supposed to be driving,’ he said.  
‘Scott can drive. He won’t get drunk,’ she pointed out and Stiles considered the point. Werewolves couldn’t get drunk unless they were weakened by wolfsbane, something he hadn’t considered when Scott insisted that Stiles drove. As Erica said this, she slipped a small amount of powder into both her beer and the shot, obviously she was here to get drunk tonight. She held the shot glass in her elegant, manicure fingers and raised it towards Stiles. He gave in, picking up the other shot glass and knocking it back in one.   
Several shots and a few beers later, Erica had dragged Stiles into the middle of the dancefloor. She danced with her back to him, his hands gripping onto her hips as she swayed them. The club was busy so they were pressed together, back to chest. Erica threw her head back, and pressed her hand to the back of Stiles’ neck as she swung her hips and went seductively down to the floor and back up again. He wrapped an arm around the bare skin at her waist. Stiles allowed a small moan to escape his mouth as their bodies rubbed together.   
‘Hey babe, dance with me,’ a guy appeared in front of them, his eyes roaming Erica’s body. She was wearing tight leather jeans with a red top, her flat stomach exposed with her signature leather jacket over the top.   
‘No thank you,’ she replied, releasing Stiles from her grasp but he kept one hand on her hip protectively.  
‘One dance?’ he smiled with a lust-filled expression.   
‘I said no,’ she repeated.  
‘C’mon just one dance babe,’ he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled sharped. Anger flared in Stiles’ body and he pushed Erica behind him.   
‘She said no so leave her alone,’ he demanded.   
‘Or what? She’s just a dumb slut mate,’ the man slurred. Stiles’ body tensed up and his hand balled into a fist. He prepared to swing at the guy but Erica’s hand gripped onto his.   
‘No Stiles, he’s not worth it,’ she spoke softly and with that, she pulled him off the dance floor towards the edge of the room. Stiles looked at her and she shifted under his intense stare. She had said she used to have the worst crush in the world on him but that wasn’t entirely true. What she’d liked about him as a human, his cute moles, silly antics and adorable personality, that hadn’t changed when she changed. She still liked that about him. The encounter with the idiot had sobered them both up to an extent so their words were their own and not the result of drunk confessions.   
‘I like your eyes,’ Stiles said slowly.  
‘You mentioned before,’ she smirked, upholding her self-confidence, cocky persona.   
‘I wasn’t joking. They really are beautiful,’ he complimented. Sub-consciously the pair leaned in, not noticing the movement until their lips brushed and they pulled back instantly. Curiousity masked their faces as they watched the other intently. They crashed their lips together again, kissing hungrily. The kiss left them both breathless and wanting more.   
‘Let’s get out of here,’ she insisted  
‘Shouldn’t we let Scott and Isaac know?’ he suggested.  
‘I think they’d prefer us not to disturb them,’ she smirked, flicking her eyes over to the corner of the room where two boys, a dark brown and honey blonde, were pressed together with locked lips. Erica offered a hand and Stiles took it as they left the club together.  
****  
She slammed him against the wall of the abandoned rail cart where the wolves were hiding out. They were the only ones there and none would be coming back anytime soon once they recognised what was going on. Their lips met and they kissed roughly. Erica grinned at Stiles and pressed a hand against his chest. He could feel the tips of her claws through his top but not in a dangerous way. She grabbed his neck with her other hand and pulled them back together. She gripped onto his top and ripped it open, exploring his neck and chest with her lips. Her eyes flashed yellow at him and he should’ve pushed her back then, she was a fairly new wolf, he had no idea what her self-control was like but any of his self-control and concern had melted away the moment their lips had met. She dropped to her knees in front of him, kissing across his abdomen and nipping and sucking at the skin. As she slowly unbuttoned his jeans, Stiles groaned impatiently and made Erica intent on teasing him until he was begging for her. She ran her tongue along the skin above the waistband on his boxers.  
He breathed heavily.   
‘Erica, please,’ he pleaded. ‘Please. I need you,’ he moaned as she trailed her hands up his body. He threw his head back with a frustrated groan and bucked his hips towards her. ‘Erica,’ he begged. He had finally accepted she was the one in control in this situation and she came up, pressing their lips together and laying him back on the bed with a grin on her perfect lips.   
****  
They were both left panting when she climbed off him and collapsed next to him. At some point she had shifted partially, not that Stiles had minded at all, he couldn’t really focus on anything else until it was over. It was only afterwards he registered the sting of scratches down his back and the throbbing ache of two red bites, one on his neck and the other on his hip.   
‘Sorry if I hurt you, I wasn’t thinking,’ she admitted with a shrug. He turned his mind back to when they actually happened and he was surprised when he realised he hadn’t actually found them painful. On the contrary they made the whole experience more pleasureable and hotter.   
‘Should I go?’ Stiles asked her ‘Before someone comes back?’  
‘No need. Anyone who gets within this area will only be able to smell us and sex so they’ll take off running in the other direction. Even Derek,’ she told him. ‘So you can stay,’

They laid next to each other for a few moments in silence before he spoke again.   
‘Am I just another one of your conquests?’ he asked her.  
‘My conquests?’ she questioned him, with raised eyebrows and a cocked head.   
‘Well there was Derek, then Isaac, and Scott and then Isaac and Jackson,’ he pointed out quietly.   
‘It depends if you want to include yourself on that list. If you were wondering I didn’t sleep with any of them. Or anyone else for that matter. So if you want to just be another ‘conquest’ that’s fine but if you wanted something more then that’s fine too,’ she said.   
‘Something more, like, a date?’ Stiles asked, hesitantly.  
‘Pick me up tomorrow at six,’ she told him, pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. She was definitely the one in control.


End file.
